


Dusting Hell’s Kitchen

by WolfaMoon



Category: Avengers: Endgame (2019), Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Survival, Time Skips, Unbeta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: No Information about the movie just time jumps from A: E. So slightly.This takes place in Netflix Marvel Universe when Thanos snaps his fingers.





	Dusting Hell’s Kitchen

Dusting Hell’s Kitchen  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: No Information about the movie just time jumps from A: E. So slightly spoilery. This takes place in Netflix Marvel Universe when Thanos snaps his fingers.

Dusting Hell’s Kitchen 

Matt Murdock is walking down the street with Foggy by his side discussing a recent case.  
“Come on Matt hear me out…” Matt waited for Foggy to continue.  
“I’m listening… Foggy? Foggy!?!” A car crashes into the pole in front of him as he turns to where Foggy was. “Foggy?” People are screaming. Listening he hears people voices fading and the people around him disappearing. Turning his head he hears a woman on a phone.  
“Peter? Peter can you hear me?”  
“Miss, excuse me.” The lady turns to him and takes him in, cane and all. “Are you okay?”  
“I am. What is going on?” His radar is going funky because he swore there were people around him than there was no one.  
“I was on the phone with my husband and then there was nothing. People just started crumbling away to dust.”  
“Dust?” Matt turns to the street he was walking. “Do you see a man with a briefcase and carrying a suite Jacket?” She looks down the street.  
“Sorry, he’s not there.” Matt nods. “Do you need help getting home?” Matt smiles at the kindness of this woman.  
“No, thank you. I need to make some phone calls.” The lady hands him a business card.  
“In case you need help.” The woman walks off calling someone else.  
Matt begins to walk toward home whipping out his phone.  
“Call Karen Page… “  
“We’re sorry the number you dialed has either been disconnected or is out of service.”  
“Call Mom…”  
“We’re sorry the number you dialed has either been disconnected or is out of service.”  
“Call Claire Temple…”  
“We’re sorry the number you dialed has either been disconnected or is out of service.”  
“Call Frank Castle….”  
“We’re sorry the number you dialed has either been disconnected or is out of service.”  
“Call Danny Rand….”  
“We’re sorry the number you dialed has either been disconnected or is out of service.”  
“Call Luke Cage…”  
“We’re sorry the number you dialed has either been disconnected or is out of service.”  
“Call Jessica Jones…”  
“Hey, Murdock!” He hears Jessica voice call over the line. “Why are you calling me?”  
“Do you know what is going on?”  
“Um, I just woke up…”  
“Come to my place…”  
“Why? What?”  
“Jessica everyone is gone.”  
“What do you mean everyone is gone?” Matt finally takes in his own words. “Murdock? Matt? What is…”  
“Everyone is gone. Something happened and everyone just turned to dust.”  
“You pulling my chain?”  
“Dammit Jessica, listen to me. Something happened. I called, Claire, Danny, and Luke. No one is answering and it’s the same answer to each phone.”  
“You’re serious?” He recognizes when she is in detective mode and on point.  
“As serious as I’m the devil of hell’s kitchen.”  
“Where are you?”  
“I’m almost home.”  
“I’ll be right there. Let me make some calls.”  
“Okay bring them with you if you want.”  
“Okay, Matt.” Jessica takes a deep breath like he does. “I’ll meet you at your house.”  
*  
Matt gets home grabbing a glass and a bottle of macallan and sits on his couch. Closing his eyes he listens to the world. Taking a sip he lets his senses go. Is quieter than it should be. Yet most of the people who are left are doing the same thing. Contacting loved ones, panicking, crying, and then there are the preppers who are getting out of dodge.  
“Matt?” Matt jumps as Jessica lays a hand on him. “You weren’t answering your door.”  
“Sorry I was just listening.”  
“Listening to what?” Another voice asks. Matt straightens.  
“Don’t worry,” Jessica voices. “It’s just my sister, Trish.” Matt nods to her.  
“Hello, so did you get any different response than I did?”  
“No, the news is going crazy. A cameraman on ABC took over the anchors jobs because they just vanished on air. They reran the footage so they could understand but they don’t know shit.”  
“Yeah…”  
“What were you doing when it happened?” Trish asked.  
“Foggy and I had a court case… he was talking to me and he just vanished.”  
“Grab a bag of cloths. Were going to bug out.” Jessica voices after she’s checked the perimeter.  
“Bug out? Where?” Matt asks  
“We’ll go to my place and grab a few things,” Jessica says. “Than we go to Trish’s grab and maybe pilfer a few item and check on the others and see but who knows. At least we will be with people who know who we are.”  
“And does Trish know who I am?” Matt moves to his closet pulling out a trunk.  
“She’s about too.” Matt pulls out his daredevil gear.  
“No way.” Trish says which has Matt and Jessica smirking.

… 5 years later…

Matt is on his knees on a rooftop garden which is half growing and the other half prepping.  
“So how are my rows looking?” Matt asks with his hands in the dirt. There is a pause.  
“Little messy.” A young boys voice fills the air.  
“Oh give your dad a break, Jack.” Trish calls moving toward the patch Matt is working on.  
“Auntie Tish,” the boy calls moving away from Matt. Matt tilts his head standing up.  
“Hey Trish,” Trish walks over with a 3 year old Jack in her arms giving Matt a half hug. Jack move in hugging too and getting dirt on both of them. Matt smells the dirt. “Sorry we’re getting you dirty.”  
“Don’t worry about it. I changed after I was done with the news. You’re the one who is dirty and growing food.”  
“Well not a lot of people need a lawyer anymore or a vigilante.”  
“But you still go out sometimes.”  
“Just to stay in shape. Jack here though keeps us busy.”  
“Speaking of busy, where is my sister?”  
“She got a lead on some person who pretended they were dusted to get out of things and she found them.”  
“Wish she could find the real people who should be here.”  
“We do what we can.”  
“Dada,” Jack leans over for his dad to take him.  
“I think you and Jess are doing a great job.” Trish says handing Jack back to his dad.  
“Former vigilante club.”  
“Hey, you’re doing more than others. Speaking of which, what can I do to help?”  
“You can read the seed packet for me.”  
“Done.”

… The Endgame …

Jessica and Matt are walking with Jack in the park when there is a breeze that blows strongly around them. Than Matt is bumping into someone. Someone who wasn’t there a moment ago.  
“Oh, sorry.”  
“That’s okay.” The man is shocked looking around.  
“Where did you come from?” Jessica asks pulling Jack closer to her.  
“I was on the phone with my wife and.. Nothing.. Now, I’m back.” Matt and Jessica’s phone begin to go off like crazy. Matt answers his as it rings: Foggy, Foggy.  
“Foggy?”  
“Where did you go man? What happened?”  
“I’m..” He reaches grabbing Jessica’s hand. “Meet me at my place.”  
“Okay, sure… all these people are looking…”  
“My place.” Matt hangs up and answers the call on the other line. “Karen?”  
Jessica answers her phone to get a call from Luke, Misty, and Colleen.  
Everyone is back and meeting at Matt and Jessica’s place.  
This is going to take a while to explain.  
Matt grabs Jessica holding her close and kissing Jack’s head.  
“Let’s go welcome everyone back.”

THE END


End file.
